Mission to Skull Island, Chapter nine
Chapter nine of Mission to Skull Island. Story Spigot and his convoy continue shooting at the wall until they got a gap, but the bridge was still too rickety-looking to support their vehicles, so they continue on foot, and emerge into the village, where a Turturcassis-man (a plesiosaur-like creature) was the only one present. "Where are those brats?" Spigot demanded marching over, but the Turturcassis simply smirks which Spigot found unnerving, then every other villager and the Allied-troops sprang out of the dwellings, "uh...retreat!" Spigot yells to his squad and they bolt back the way they came, and the soldiers and natives decide to let them go: if lucky the wilderness will take care of them. As for the Jungle-Aces, they weren't in the clear yet as a pair of Fliegende Panzerfaust-interceptor-rocket-planes were attacking them. Kit tries every trick in the book to lose them, doing what Baloo does when in this kind of situation: he dives toward the water and one Panzerfaust failed to pull up, crashing into the water. The other kept up, forcing the Bullethead Brigade closer to Sumotra (the Talespin-analogue of Sumatra), which Rey noticed. "Guys, I think this guy is trying to corral us into a trap or something" she theorizes, "what makes you say that?" Sam asks as Bert takes a shot and finally takes the interceptor down, but it wasn't over yet, "I think that's why!" Kit exclaims and up ahead a swarm of Messerschmitt Me 163 Komet-interceptors fly from the island: this plane too was rocket-driven, it was made in Hounsland, but Jepang was given some to use, and they do use them, "oh great more rocket-planes" Rey swears as Kit does with all his might to dodge them all, but the me-163-interceptors were faster thanks to their different form of propulsion, but that could also be a weakness, Kit again dives to the water and the Komet-planes fallow, with several crashing into the water due to coming in too fast, Felix Sam and Bert also fire from their turrets, scoring a few, "have you hit any? they're too fast!" Felix screams and barely gets one Me-163-komet, Kit tries to divert to Jawa (the Talespin version of Java, and is not to be confused with the star-wars alien), knowing the Allies were operating there, but the Swatzi-interceptors kept corralling them back as if trying to catch, "mayday, mayday this is Kit Cloudkicker of the Bullethead Brigade, we need backup immediately" Kit says in the radio, and luckily help was already on the way: from Jawa, a squadron of de Havilland Vampire-fighters were coming their way: these bad boys were jet-fighters similar to the Airacomet, except they were made in Britannica and bare the twin-boom tail design, they engage the Me-163s and could easily match them, allowing the Jungle-Aces to getaway, though some Komet-interceptors were still chasing them, "we're still being attacked" Ernie notes but Kit was able to get closer to Jawa and flak was suddenly exploding at the fighters. Down below some AEC Matador-Medium artillery tractor-trucks had backed up some QF 3.7-inch AA guns to help the Bullethead Brigade, but they too found hitting the rocket-planes difficult, fortunately Kit has a plan: he flies to the island and into the jungle, where some komets crash, he then emerges over a road where one Matador-truck improvised by driving while having its 3.7-inch gun towed behind shoot at the same time, getting one, "another one down" Bert cheers, but then one komet shoots them and damages the Bullethead Brigade on the engines, which started smoking, and to make matters worse the fuel tanks were also damaged and gave gaps on top, but at least there weren't any leaks, however an ember from the smoking engines could seal their fate, "uh oh, we've been hit on the engines" Rey discovers, and while the ground-crew moving with them was trying to finish off the last two Me-163-Komets, the anti-air-gun runs out of ammo, "I just wanna say it was really nice getting to know you all" Oscar screeched as he braces himself for a possible death, but fate was on their side: the last two Me-163s were suddenly shot down by someone from above, "what was that?" Sam wondered, and from the air come two vampire-fighters, "thanks, you're all lifesavers" Kit expressed, "don't mention it" a familiar voice responds, "Ace London?" Kit gasps, "you got that right" Ace responds again, "oh brother" Rey moans as they head to a base in the distance. At a base in far eastern Jawa, an M3 Lee-medium-tank was strolling while inside a building the Jungle-Aces were commemorated on their success. Now they were relaxing and freshening up, then there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be" Felix asks after dressing up (he had taken a shower and actually got all that body paint off, all he needed was soap), then he opens the door and to his shock, there standing was Jek, Jyn and Qi'ra, "Jek, Jyn, Qi'ri?" Felix stuttered, "the skull islanders?" Kit gasps after coming out of the shower himself, but indeed it was them, "no way" he gasps. Later after everyone was dressed, they have a chat, well the Jungle-Aces did most of the talking. "So what made you guys change your minds?" Ernie wonders, Jek spoke out, "he says they saw us getting mobbed by those fighters earlier and felt the need to help again, but they can see we already got helped, but were welcomed to visit, if not join" Kit translated, and later they had a picture taken. A few days later, the gang return to Cape-Suzette, and got to keep the Bullethead Brigade, which is currently at the Usland-Air-Force-Base. "..and that's how we saved those people on Skull Island" Kit tells to his family, who were all star struck, "wow, just wow" Riven comments, "yeah, though we couldn't have done it without the help of those three islanders: Jek Jyn and Qi'ra" Kit recalls, "you ought to introduces us Kit-boy" Baloo suggests, "well..." Kit surmised. Once again the Higher-for-Hire gang fly to Skull Island, where they see Steg and the three islanders happily watching them from the mountain, and they wave at each other, with Steg giving a roar of farewell. The Sea Duck tours around the island to admire all the fauna before leaving. "You think they'll come to Cape-Suzette one day?" Ramón asks Kit, "possible" Kit answers, "I look forward to it" Rebecca says, "me too" Molly adds as they head back to home. The End Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction